My Master and Lover
by Grimmjow Wifey 4evah
Summary: Rukia is badly hurt and so it Ichigo... Ichigo asks for the help of the man she hates... but where will this go? FEMIchigo!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody this is skipped out to when its revealed that Aizen had betrayed the Soul Society also Ichigo is a girl and this is a bit different also one more thing… ENJOY! And N-O I don't own Bleach. If I did would I be sitting here? Okay then….: T

**Ichigo's POV**

I was all beating up; my soul reaper clothes where torn in many places my long black hair was soaked with my blood.

Aizen decided to betray the S.S (Soul Society) also with him was Gin and Tousen. Aizen took a thing called the hoguko from Rukia's body and she was terribly injured and so was I. I was all beating up; my soul reaper clothes where torn in many places my long black hair was soaked with blood.

I would need help to carry her to the spot to meet Orhime and the others. So that Rukia can be healed by Orhime.

"Aizen…" I said desperately trying not to cough up blood. "Please… please help Rukia.."

Then Aizen started to get a big smirk on his face.

"What will you do for me in return?" He asked

"Anything you desire" I said bending down on my knees

"OK then" He said and snapped his fingers. Then Gin had healed Rukia and she wounds were healed like it never happened.

**Aizen's POV**

Finally, I got the hoguko now I can destroy the Soul Society.

Then suddenly that long black haired woman Ichigo said my name.

"Aizen…" Ichigo said desperately trying not to cough up blood. "Please… please help Rukia.."

I could help but smirk at someone that I just defeated asking me for help. To think this would happen. But she is pretty cutie and strong… so I could get her to help me later on…

"What will you do for me in return?" I asked

"Anything you desire" Ichigo said bending down on her knees

This could work after all…

"OK then" I said and snapped my fingers. Then Gin had healed Rukia and she wounds were healed like it never happened.

Then Ichigo got up and walked over to me.

I then walked over to Ichigo and whispered….

**Ichigo's POV**

He then whispered into my ear:

"You are mine, now" as he pulled my body closer to his.

I could help but blush and said "Yes, master"

Then we left for Hucedo Mundo. As we traveled though the portal it was so quiet that you can heard a pin down like in House of Anubis. (lolz)

When we finally got there I saw this enormous castle looking place. Aizen must have noticed the way I was amazed at this castle looking place.

Aizen then said "Welcome to your new home Ichigo"

After getting the tour from Gin; Aizen then led me to a room

"This will be your room for now on and change out of those clothes"

**Aizen's POV **

After showing Ichigo, her room I turned around and saw those Soul Reaper clothe on her. And they were all torn up. I can't have a lady looking like that around.

Specially, a beautiful one like her.

Ugh! What am I thinking she probably doesn't like me that way… but then again she did blush at me early… so…. Ugh... Forget it to confusing!

As Ichigo got undressed in front of me she blushed and quickly wrapped herself in blanket. Then sat on the bed…

So cute…^^

"You don't have to hide in front of me" I said as I got closer to the bed till I was in front of Ichigo.

I couldn't help but smile and then I….


	2. Chapter 2

**Aizen's POV**

I couldn't help but smile and then I….

**Ichigo's POV**

He kissed ME! OMG! I was shocked but I kissed him back… I think I'm falling for him…

Aizen then took off the blanket wrapped around me so he could see my black lace bra and underwear.

"Aizen… maybe we shouldn't do this" I said questionly and unsure.

"Why do you not want to?" He asked confused and worried

"I'm sorry… but I can't because you're my master and the even weirder thing is…." I said looking away

"What is it, Ichigo?" Aizen asked

"Is that I love you…" I said shyly

"I love you too…" Aizen said blushing

I was surprised that Aizen would love me back and I kissed him again but with more confidence.

**Aizen's POV**

I was a happy man but there was on thing I have to give to Ichigo. Specially, if she's going to fight with me. I put her sleep in order to do so.

"I hope you like your present Ichigo"

**Normal POV**

Aizen had turned Ichigo into an arrancar.

2 weeks later….

"Ichigo you have gotten stronger and I have a mission for you ..." Aizen said sadly

"What is it?" Ichigo asked

"I'm gonna send you back to the soul society..." He murmured

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

"WHY?" Ichigo yelled at Aizen

"Well because we need to know what the Soul Society is up to and the rest of us can't leave" Aizen said trying to calm down Ichigo.

"But we haven't been together for a

"I will go but…how am I gonna hide this" Ichigo said showing the jaw piece.

"Oh I can put a illusion spell on it to the point that you can only see" Aizen said

"But…" Ichigo said as she began to break down in tears

"I know" Aizen said as he kissed Ichigo on the forehead

"But remember we can always telepathically talk" Aizen said trying to cheer up Ichigo

"Well I better be on my way…" Ichigo said as she began putting on the old torn up Soul Reaper clothes

Then Ichigo began cutting herself where the clothes were torn and when Aizen noticed he remembered…

"Hey Ichigo, I gonna put some of my reistu on you" Aizen said

"Why?" Ichigo asked

"Well to make it seem like you ran away barely alive you got to have at least some of my reistu on you… okay?" Aizen explained

Ichigo shook her head yes and kissed Aizen one last time…

Then headed towards the portal to Kakura Town…

**Ichigo's POV**

Ok I'm here… wow nothing's changed here in Kakura Town. Now off to Kiskuse's house...

20 mintues later…

"Hello, somebody help…. Kiskuse... Are you there..." I said so weakly. Thank you drama classes!

"Who is it? OH MY GOD! ITS ICHIGO!" Kiskuse said when he walked into the living just as Ichigo passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiskuse's POV**

Hmm…Ichigo broke free of Souske… that's most likely because Souske… didn't merge with hoguko… but its good to have my girlfriend home…..

But for know need to heal Ichigo… looks like she'll be in the bed for the next 2 weeks

2 weeks later…. A month before the kidnapping of Orhime

**Next Day**

**Normal POV**

"Hey Rukia! Tell the others that Ichigo is back" Kiskuse said excitedly into the phone

"Kiskuse, what the hell are you talking about now?" Rukia said sounding annoyed since Kiskuse called her in 2 in the fukking morning.

"JUST GET THE OTHERS N ALL OF YOU COME HERE NOW!" Kiskuse yelled into the phone and hung up

**Rukia's POV**

If Kiskuse is lying I'ma going to fuck him up! I'ma getting out of my damn bed... to go over there. Im leaving my warm ass bed to see that crazy Kiskuse... but then again... It could really be **her. **I cant... risk not knowing if its Ichigo...

"Ugh..." Rukia said as she rolled out of the bed

"Its too fucking early for all this..."

rukia text message to Chad, Uryu and Orhime

_hey guys... i kno its so fucking early... but this is an very... umm... serious and important..._

_kiskuse... umm... hold should i put this..._

_Kiskuse has jus told me that ichigo is here... _

_We have to go over there.. we need to see what it is or if its just some stupid ass prank _

**Later at Kiskuse's...**

"Dude you better now being lying." said Uryu as he had his Quincy sword at Kiskuse's neck

"Im not!... when have i ever lied?" Kiskuse said trying to attack all innocent

"Tsk, Bullshit.." said Chad as he fakely coughed and looked up at the sky to avoid Kiskuse's glare

"WHAT THE HELL? SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHIT I'MA JUS TRYIN TO GET SOME FUCKIN SLEEP! SO EXCUSE ME!" Ichigo said as she came outside looking bad.

Then Ichigo passed out

We all ran over to see if Ichigo was okay. She was on the ground knocked out as a light.

"Kiskuse...wasnt lying" Uryu shockly said as he stared at his beloved crush.

"See! I wasnt lying" Kiskue said proudfully

"Kiskuse long will she be out for?" I asked

"She will be out for about a week to a week and a half" kiskuse said being more serious

**Normal Pov**

"Ichigo, where are you?" Kiskuse asked "Damn, where can that girl be..."

"I gotta go Kiskuse there are hollows near by…" Ichigo said as she walked out the house

"Wait Ichigo… you shouldn't…" Kiskuse began to tell Ichigo to stay and rest some more

"Yea…yea... Bye" Ichigo said not paying attention to Kiskuse

"But its only two arrancars… I think Rukia and the others can… never mind she's gone..." Kiskuse said walking back into the shop

**Ichigo's POV**

**Before in Ichigo's room at Kiskuse's…**

_Telepathically_

"Aizen… are you there?" I said hoping to get a response

"Yes, I here…sorry I was knocked out..." Aizen said chuckling in Ichigo's head

I couldn't help but smile at him...

"Hey are **those** two coming... Tonight…" I asked Aizen curiously

"Yes, they will come for Orhime and you…okay so be..." Aizen said starting to yawn

"Wait why?" I asked curiously

"Well because when you were out with your 'wounds' Grimmjow came with his squad last month, remember?" Aizen said

"Oh yea because the first 2 week of that month I was with you and the other 2 weeks I was here pretending to have those 'wounds'" I said realizing he was right

"Just be careful okay" Aizen said

"Yes I know be careful and I can't wait to see you again" I said crying

"I know I miss you too but just wait a little longer…" Aizen said trying to cheer me up

"Okay… luv yhuus" I said breaking the telepath line.

**Normal POV**

**Now…**

Well, Aizen was correct…

**Those** two were there just like Aizen said. It was Grimmjow and Ulqurrioa with Orhime.

"Ichigo! Help me! There kidnapping me!" Orhime yelled at Ichigo desperately to get free

"Hello Grimmjow and Ulqurrioa… How are you?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow and Ulqurrioa ignoring Orhime

"We are good… and how are you?" Ulqurrioa said for the both of them

"I'm good and ready to leave…" Ichigo said looking at Orhime

"Poor darling, are you confused? Well we'll explain on the way there…" Ichigo said to Orhime as she made a portal to Hucedo Mundo

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Orhime left for Hucedo Mundo….


	5. Chapter 5

**At Hucedo Mundo…**

"My lord, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have return with Ichigo and Orhime" a servant came into Aizen's throne room (it's also where the top 10 arrancars discuss stuff).

"Thank you Eliza*..." Aizen said patting the little girl's head.

**Aizen's POV**

Finally, I couldn't wait for _her_ to come back and also we need to talk about our plan for the Soul Society.

"Lord Aizen, we have return and successfully brought back Orhime Inoue." Grimmjow and Ulquiorra said in unison bowing their heads to me.

I looked over at Orhime Inoue; anyone could easily tell that she was not comfortable. She looked scared just like a little pup in a thunderstorm. Poor girl, she most still is shocked that we would take her. But mostly shocked because the one would always saved her; Ichigo Kurosaki

"Welcome back Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. You may go back to your room to rest. Goodnight" I said to them who looked overly tired.

Ichigo walked over to the throne and bowed.

"My love, I have successfully found out the Soul Society's plans for us." Ichigo said smirking.

"Welcome back my love will explain that in secret in our room" I said smirking. I could wait to see her in private.

"Yes, my dear so where is Eliza?" Ichigo said while looking around the room expecting Eliza to greet her after the mission discussion.

"ICHIGO!" Eliza came run into the throne room ready to jump on Ichigo.

"Oh my little angel" Ichigo said bending so Eliza could run into her arms. Ichigo picked up Eliza and hugged her tightly.

Those two looked like a mother and daughter. They both liked the same sometimes even though they aren't blood-related. They both have long black hair but

Ichigo is much taller than Eliza.

Eliza comes up to Ichigo's chest. Also Ichigo has piercing red dragon like eyes which are so beautiful. But Eliza has piercing blue dragon like eyes. Either way they are both beautiful.

They sometimes seem like mother/daughter and other times like sisters. They are only two years apart, since Ichigo is 17 that would make Eliza 15.

**Ichigo's POV **

After giving Aizen the mission briefing, I started to wonder where was my baby Eliza. She would usually be here by now to greet me.

Did Aizen sent her on a mission? She's not even ready…. No, he couldn't have….

Her spiritual energy is still located in Hucedo Mundo….

"Yes, my dear so where is Eliza?" I said while looking around the room looking to pinpoint Eliza's spiritual energy

Then suddenly Eliza came rushing in. Damn that girl could run…then she jumped on me.

"ICHIGO!" Eliza said after she tackled me down into a big hug.

"Oh my little angel" I said hugging her tightly back.

I had suddenly remembered that is was Eliza's big night! She was finally going to become a member of my squad! But we gotta train… ugh! Yes, I know I should stop being so lazy. But then I remember my plan…. Crap that might interfere with my plans…

"Eliza sweet you should get some rest… okay you look tired" I said

"What, I'm not…." Eliza fell asleep quickly before she could even finish. I couldn't help but smile.

I opened a portal and put Eliza in it. It would take her to her room without a fuss.

"Aizen, what do you want to do about _her_?" I asked pointing over to Orhime.

"Nnortia will take her to her quarters" Aizen replied dully.

Nnortia came in and took Orhime to her new room. She went a long quietly without any fuss.

"Aizen..." I said seductively.

"Ichigo... Let's go to our room…" Aizen said as he suddenly appeared next to me.

_**later IN THE bedroom….**_

_**Normal POV**_

After Ichigo told Aizen about the Soul Society plans. The talked about how they were going to stronger to defeat the Soul Society. Also they talked about how they were going to get Ulquiorra and the others stronger, so that they wont die.

"OH! I had an terrific idea!" Ichigo said with delight

"Yes dear…" Aizen said looking lovingly at Ichigo

"Well, we can create a capsule. The Espada will train and so will you and I. All of us with stay in the capsules for the rest of the time to train."

"For the next 6 years?" Aizen asked unsure

" Yes, but the next six years in the capsule will fell like the next 18 years!" Ichigo said happily

"But how would we make this?"

"Oh! Yea, I knew I forgot something! I have had Szayel working on it since I left for my mission. The capsule will work perfectly! Ulquiorra and Szayel have make it stable for us to use for the next six years.

The made it so while we are all in there that we don't age with the amount of time in there. We will still be the aging as the regular years past. I can't…" Ichigo stopped because she sensed that someone was outside.

Come in, Grimmjow. What is it?" Ichigo asked annoyed

Why are you the number zero Espada and leader? It's not fair! I should be! For I am the strongest!" Grimmjow growled annoyed

"Come, Let me show you…" Ichigo said she walked to let Aizen and Grimmjow follow behind her


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys! I knw that sum of you r probably mad. But during the summer I couldn't get on the internet as much and I was stuck. But Im here knw! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series only tis Fanfic. **

_**Presently….**_

**Why are you the number zero Espada and leader?! It's not fair! I should be! For I am the strongest!" Grimmjow growled annoyed**

"**Come, Let me show you…" Ichigo said she walked to let Aizen and Grimmjow follow behind her. **

Ichigo, Aizen and Grimmjow walked out together outside of Huecdo Mundo…

"Here should do it" Ichigo said as she turned around.

"Do you know why Im doing this? Ichigo?" Grimmjow said as he looked at Ichigo seriously and ready to fight.

"Yes, I do." Ichigo said.

They both immediately began fighting. They were going at it. Neither was holding back. Imagine Ichigo and Grimmjow fighting in the final form. But the thing is they never physical changed. The only thing that changed was their power level.

See, with Grimmjow and Ichigo when created by Aizen. Aizen had decided to do something different with them. Grimmjow and Ichigo don't need or have to go through a different form. With them the have the ability to only change the amount of their powers.

As the fight continues they finally stopped out of breathe. They got up in smiles and hugged each other.

"Are you done worrying about me, big brother?" Ichigo said to Grimmjow.

"Yes, for now. But why do you want us to become stronger?" Grimmjow asked.

"Is it because of that vision that we had. Of what was going to happen if we didn't change?" Grimmjow asked knowing the same fear that Ichigo had.

"Yes, it is brother. Also I want us to be the strongest of our abilities. The Soul Society has wronged many people over the years." Ichigo said.

"I know.." Grimmjow said as remember what they did to Ichigo friends and family because of her actions. That vision will always stick out in his and her mind.

Aizen came up and gave Grimmjow a hug.

"I am truly sorry for putting Ichigo as the Espada leader. I would have picked you but sometimes you have a bad temper and not everyone understands you.

But you have always been equal to Ichigo and you and her both are the Espada leader. Together. Its just I can't just but the number zero on you. I didn't think you would like that." Aizen said to Grimmjow and Ichigo

I just didn't want you two to finally wake up and see that you both have the same number. I really didn't want you two fighting specially how close you two are." Aizen finally said.

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at him with a knowing smile.

"We would have been…." said Ichigo

"….just fine having the same number" said Grimmjow finishing her sentence.

"Ichigo you never finish completed telling me your plan, honey" Aizen said seriously

"Oh! Yeah… well the plan is to have a capsule like the ones that you put me and Grimmjow in when we first was created. To make us stronger than we were. Since we had been unconscious for months at time. We used that capsule to make ourselves stronger." Ichigo said to jog Aizen's memory.

"Yes, I remember. But we had those destroyed since we no longer needed them." Aizen said

"But remember in the beginning when you started the Espada. We needed a way for people to get stronger. We talked to Szayel and Ulquiorra when we wanted it to be created the last time. So why not again, this time?" Grimmjow said

"I see your point Grimmjow. But remember when it got so unstable?" Aizen said

"Yes your have a point too, Aizen. But then we had fixed it. The only problem was…" Ichigo said

"The only problem was when it have grew unstable we had continuously used it still. And the consequences were very dire. People were sick, some couldn't hear, talk or even understand the human language. And the others either died or went insane." Grimmjow said as if it just happened yesterday.

"That wasn't the only thing either. When the other Espada heard what had happened they were frightened. Specially those that we needed to use the capsule." Aizen said shaking his head.

"Yes when that word spread of them boycotting using the capsule. Everyone started to. People were dying from not using because they were so weak. They most probably got killed in a sparing session or out on patrol." Ichigo said

"It was so sad. Espada where dying as fast as I created them" Aizen said

"Look that's not you fault, Aizen. Most of them were killed because they didn't strength themselves so they couldn't avoid it anyhow. And someone of them were losing their frigging mind! What could we possibly done? Huh?" Grimmjow said looking back and forth at Ichigo and Aizen.

"You have a point too. Most of the casualties was from those going insane. They were either turning on their friends or committing suicide. We couldn't do anything but kill them too. It was so sad. But how do we stop that from happening this time?" Aizen said

"Well this time Ulquiorra and Szayel are both going to look at what happened for THAT to happen. They will look at the old capsule records of stablement from that beginning to when it all went wrong.

When they figure that out. Then we can terminate that problem and continue to build the capsules. Afterward we can continue on we the on-progressing war and our strategies and training." Ichigo said

"Well from now on we'll focus on that. But how many capsules will be made this time? I know we don't just want one. Because if we overuse that one capsule we could be the ones affected this time. We should at least have two." Grimmjow said

"That's true. We don't want that to happen again. Then we be back at square one. We'll have to created at least two, Grimmjow. But then we are going to be living in their for 6 years while Gammon stays back.

He's the oldest out of all of us. He's going to watch over this place while we are gone. He wouldn't let anything happen to this place. The other lower ranks don't need to know where we are though" Aizen said

"If they knew that we where gone all hell would break loose! We can't afford that. Specially of what will be going on in the next 6 years. The lower ranks probably wont even start training until 4 years from now. They wont be going with us. But they will be training." Ichigo said

"Why is that?" Grimmjow asked

"So that they don't bother us while we training. And when their training they'll be focus on getting stronger to impress Aizen. But we should still think out our strategies from now on. Also in the last year we should probably come back 2 months ahead of schedule." Grimmjow said answering his own question

"True because need to plan this out before hand so we wont have to worry later on. In the capsules we will all be training in all areas. Not just the ones we're good in because I didn't want us there onto the battlefield and someone starts getting cocky. Being cocky brings nothing but trouble. Agreed?" Aizen said

"Agreed" said Ichigo and Grimmjow.


End file.
